This invention relates to telephones and is particularly directed to a device for converting standard or corded telephones to have the range and flexibility of cordless telephones.
With the de-regulation of the telephone market, a great variety of telephones have become available to the customer, including numerous combinations of style, color and features. However, even with the available varieties, it is often found that the specific combination of features desired by a particular customer is not available. For example, among the various types of telephones available are cordless (radio-linked) phones, speaker phones and phones with built-in answering devices. Combinations of these are also available. However, conventionally, the speaker and answering features are built into the base unit and the cordless feature is available only for the handset.